


Joint

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Love & Sex, M/F, Mild Lemon, Rare Pairings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Themes, Slight mention of Russia & RusBel, Stress Relief, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That intimate emotion was what kept them linked to each other. — Oneshot. Mild lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**
> 
> **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

He couldn't sleep. The constant stress from his working duties that boggled his entire body restricted him from getting any slumber. Those twists and turns he made while he tried to sleep proved it. No longer wanting to battle with his mind, Ludwig rose from his bed in agony, rubbing his temples. The night was quiet and he could see the moonlight shine upon his room. He went off his bed and approached toward the window, releasing a deep sigh. His tired blue eyes looked at the serene sky, hoping that maybe it could make him feel drowsy so he could get a good night's rest.

Two slender arms slip around his broad build, the hands compressed upon his muscular chest. Ludwig didn't say anything about it, rather he listened to the sweet whispers coming from the woman who held him.

"Come back to bed," Natalya whispered.

"I would if my mind wasn't screaming issues at me like a drill sergeant," He muttered.

"Stress?" Natalya inquired innocently.

_"Ja."_

"Mm. You need to relax," she murmured.

"That's pretty hard to do. Try having constant work overload along with arguments to face within your country's government and the EU."

"Hah, that's one of the reasons why I never joined that damn crumbling organization," Natalya snorted out.

Ludwig stared at Natalya with disappointment to her rude comment. "Don't say that, and I think I already lectured you on why you _should_."

"I know but I don't want to. Neither does my boss. You guys are already a wreck as is, big brother said so."

"Well he's wrong, and your government needs reform," Ludwig sternly remarked, trying to defend their continental union.

"You always complain about it," Natalya retorted.

"Because it concerns me with how stable it is for you and your people."

"I'll deal with it on my own."

She heard her lover sigh deeply. "You always say that."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle things as I am independent," reminded Natalya of her status.

"Pray tell."

"Well I have distanced myself from my brother and it was a very hard thing to do."

"Not enough progress."

Natalya rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're never satisfied," she grumbled.

"Perhaps so. Not saying that I am unhappy with my life but I feel that it could be better," Ludwig said at her remark, while slicking his bed hair back.

"Even though you're with me?" asked Natalya surprisingly.

"Didn't you hear? I didn't say that I was unhappy with my life."

"Ah."

Then everything went quiet between them, nothing was heard within the dark bedroom but the clock ticking on the wall. Both their minds were in thoughts. However, Natalya was still clinging to her lover, not wanting to let go. After moments of silence, she broke it. "I would be asleep by now if it weren't for you."

"Then go back to sleep," Ludwig suggested, not wanting to see herself lose some herself and look stagnant at dawn. "There is no need to stay up late with me."

"I just don't like seeing you like this," said Natalya worriedly.

"Well, what can I do? My mind doesn't want me to get shut-eye."

"That's why I'm here, to keep your head off of it. So take advantage before I go back home tomorrow."

He chuckled at her kind remark. "How sweet of the Ice Queen, being considerate."

"Excuse me?" Natalya growled, feeling mocked. As if it was abnormal for her to show compassion and emotion, which most of the fellow nations did find it surprising. Even Ludwig liked to tease about it. She wanted to remind everyone that she had tried to thaw out of her cold and stern exterior for years despite having some remnants of the Soviet era in her country. "I am not a block of ice."

"Didn't say you were."

"Then why do I feel undermined by your comment?"

"You're just fun to tease," revealed Ludwig amusingly, he suddenly yelped by the abrupt tightening of Natalya's grip on him.

"Oh shut it," she hissed. "I have to put up with you and your working ass. Sometimes I wonder how the fuck we even got together. My big brother was the one for me, not you."

And she was right.

It wasn't supposed to happen, none of it was. It never occurred to them the slightest, that they would find comfort in each other.

She wanted that one day her brother would finally acknowledge that he truly enjoyed her existence and needed her at his side for eternity. It never happened, and after decades of chasing him, she decided to give up and move on—not just for herself but for her own nation. It was a difficult task, the love for her brother was so strong she suffered from massive heartbreak. It was a frightening procedure, but she mustered up the courage to do it, with the help of Alfred who encouraged her to open relations with others. When she did, she felt a heavy weight lift off of her, and was more free. Yet it did not change that she still loved her brother, but not as intense as before.

He was just getting accustomed to living with his brother again and seeing his nation reunited. He was becoming an emerging economic powerhouse and was thriving, moving on from the horrors of the last two great wars into something more relieving. He wanted to change his reputation of being a threatening war monster into a peaceful influence. He vowed to never commit the same mistakes he did decades ago. Nonetheless, he still kept ties with the former members of the Axis Powers. They were still his friends, and always would be.

When two met each other, everything changed. While diplomatically seen in bad terms, beneath the nations they represented, they had human qualities—physical and emotional needs. Nature gave humans attraction, and it just so happened that it occurred between them. They didn't notice it at first, but once they did, they had to confess and they entered in an intimate relationship.

Very few knew about it, only their close family and friends knew (even though Ivan was not fond of it at first), and it was best that way. If the entire world discovered their hidden relationship, then their governments would find out, and that would lead to chaos. They never meant for it to happen, it just did. Love could hit in the most unexpected places, they had no control over it.

Perhaps Natalya was joking but even so, there was a slight dissatisfaction in Ludwig's face at her statements. He was aware of how crude and straightforward she could be, but those comments made her look aloof and were completely unnecessary. Yes, it was an unexpected relationship that blossomed, but it was as if she was telling him that this was all a blunder and she should have stayed with Ivan. He viewed this relationship as something special and took it very seriously, to hear troublesome comments about it was displeasing even if it was a joke. The last thing he wanted while enduring stress was to feel sentimental.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" he mumbled wistfully. He tried to conceal his bruised ego, but his eyes revealed trouble.

Natalya could immediately recognize that Ludwig was sulking and could sense the pain in his voice when he revealed his feelings. She went a little too far.

_Shit_. she thought, feeling guilty.

"Sorry," she said. Shame rose within her, aware that he could be quite sensitive. "I didn't mean anything harsh Lud. I was joking. You know that, right?"

"I know, I know. I just didn't find those remarks funny. Of course, I have a sense of humor but those comments were just inappropriate Natalya."

"I understand. I was just trying to get back at you at the _Ice Queen_ comment."

"Natalya you know perfectly well that I do not find you _that_ cold," Ludwig explained, he sighed. "There are times where you are a little rude or harsh, but you are not heartless. However, the last line of your little _joke_ was uncalled for. I find our relationship important, to say that you should have been with your brother than me is just rude and hurtful."

Natalya could sense the slight jealousy in his voice with his last few lines. If there was one thing Ludwig could not stand, it was to mention Ivan between them. He sometimes even wondered if she still had feelings for him because she was once known as the girl who loved Ivan more than anyone. No one could have matched her love for him, and Ludwig knew he could never be him. They were completely different from each other.

Regardless, Natalya needed him to realize her feelings for her brother were distinct from the feelings she held for him.

"And you should know that I don't mean it," she replied huskily. "I was simply stating what _should have_ happened, not that I hate being with you. You are aware that I no longer love big brother the way I used to. I moved on to someone else, and that lucky person is you."

She placed a light kiss on his broad shoulder, then moved up to his cheek, trying to show her love while Ludwig observed sternly. He didn't want to admit it but he was taking a liking to it.

"So please forgive me," she whispered tenderly to his ear.

Now feeling weak against her sweet voice and romantic behavior, Ludwig had no choice but to comply and take her apology. He could never stay so angry at Natalya so long due to her dominant antics which were very effective to someone as him who was awkward with women. He nodded lightly. "It's alright. Just don't mention him much."

"Good boy, and okay. Even if I did, it would not be enough to tear us apart."

Indeed, they were not going to permit anyone or anything ruin their relationship. Despite any hardships faced, or quarrels they might have—they reassured themselves that they could keep the love for each other alive. And maybe one day, their governing bodies of the nations they represented could get along very well.

Ludwig suddenly heard a yawn coming from Natalya who was feeling tired, he softly pulled her arms away from him and carried her back to bed.

"Sleep, _liebe_. I'll come back to bed soon," he assured softly, even though his mind was still active.

"You're sure?" Natalya asked groggily, hoping he would not be lying, slight concern rose. She was perfectly aware of how stress could get the best of him, and felt that she should take action.

"Yes."

In the midst of their conversation, a racy idea formed into the Belarusian's head. It would definitely help getting Ludwig back to bed quicker and relieve his stress. Also, to help cement her apology of her lewd comments that upset her lover.

"Give me a kiss then," Natalya whispered playfully, her lover complied by shyly placing a quick peck on her lips.

"Good night," he said, smiling lightly.

"No, I'm not finished yet. More," she demanded slyly. Smirking, she was not going to let this stiff German out of her grasp.

"Being stringent this late at night I suppose?" Ludwig questioned, while raising a brow at her playful face. He observed that there was something going around in that cunning head of hers.

"Shut up and kiss me more," ordered Natalya seductively, pulling him closer to her body. Their foreheads were so dangerously close, while their breathing synchronized. Natalya cupped his face with her hands. "Let me relieve that stress. I want to release you from all the pain that was given to you, even with what just happened."

This made Ludwig blush bright red, feeling quite uncomfortable at the present situation. He generally viewed himself as a modest and respectful man, but Natalya's luscious whispers and sudden giggles made him aroused. He knew how demanding and persistent she was in getting what she wanted, so he doubt she would quit. It wouldn't hurt to have his mind swayed away from troubles by being kinky in the bedroom, and she was up for it.

Just as Natalya was about to speak again, he crashed his lips onto hers. It was abrupt, but welcoming. Natalya had realized she had awoken the silent beast within him and that pleased her, he was going to engage with her in something so passionate that Ivan would never be able do to her. She let out sweet moans as Ludwig trailed kisses from her mouth to clavicle. The long, stressful night was becoming into an ardent night of paradise.

"Yes," Natalya breathed, hoping Ludwig would go further. "Give me all you got. Release it all to me."

"Na—Natalya. . ."

They slipped themselves off of their clothing, rubbing their bodies against each other. He ravished and licked her lean build, while whispering how beautiful she was in German. Hearing Ludwig in his native tongue gave Natalya shivers down her spine, increasing the bliss she was feeling. She pulled him down, sharp nails digging onto his muscular back, releasing moans of pleasure. She loved it when he played with her body, from her breasts down to her waist. When Ludwig returned to see Natalya's panting face, he took the opportunity to seize her open lips hungrily. To him, she looked so beautiful beneath.

Natalya was growing satisfied that her plan to ease the German from stress was working, anything to gratify him she knew that this was one of them. Also, it had been so long since she had felt his touch.

There was a shift in power play. Soon Natalya found herself on top of Ludwig, preparing herself to completely overthrow his troubles. She straddled her hips against his, begging for his entrance. Ludwig did not hesitate to comply with her orders and thrust into her, wanting to hear her sing. His large hands gripping her bouncing ass, while her hands entangled into his hair, their mouths locked together—tongues wrestling each other. With each of their grinding paces going faster, the grunts and moans heard between them increased in volume. Their touches toward each other became more sensual. She was taking him in—emotionally and physically, while he went harder and harder to find the spot, releasing his burdens and claiming her as his. It was only a matter of time before they would reach pure ecstasy.

She arched back and released screams of his name while he released grunts of her name in pleasure. This intense session of passion drove them at edge. When they finally achieved their orgasms, both let out sighs of relief and the cloud of lust they were under drifted away.

Ludwig pulled himself away from Natalya and sunk on the bed, now free from stress. Natalya rolled to his side, allowing him to hold her—feeling the warmth their bodies shared.

"So," Natalya whispered softly, her index finger playfully twirling around Ludwig's chest.

"Yes?" She heard her lover say.

"Did it help? Did I relieve you from everything?"

"If I said 'No' then I would be lying," Ludwig grinned, feeling relaxed.

"Glad it did," Natalya giggled as he pulled her face down to capture her lips for a kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered gently, grateful for her service.

"It's not just me. It has been so long since we engaged ourselves like this, so I didn't just do it to relax you."

"Ah, well alright."

"You're okay with that?" Natalya asked sheepishly. Now that she revealed other motives, she hoped he would understand her needs also. He usually did, but she just wanted to make sure he was comfortable with them and not look like a push over.

"Of course. It wouldn't be so pleasurable if only one was just enjoying it, right?"

"Right," Natalya answered in relief, she then smirked. "Mm, I don't think you notice this but you are quite sexy when you're beneath me."

Ludwig chuckled in amusement as he caressed one of Natalya's soft cheeks. "Not as beautiful when it is you, _liebe_."

Natalya's face blushed at that compliment, a smile swept across her face. To hear someone, especially a loved one compliment on her was something she admired. Something rarely ever seen.

" _Я цябе кахаю_ ," she whispered in her native tongue, which astonished Ludwig. What was once said to Ivan was now toward him. She could repeat those words to him over and over in that beautiful language, it was music to his ears.

As a reward of hearing her say that, he placed one last kiss on her soft lips for the night.

" _Ich liebe dich auch_ , Natalya," he whispered tenderly, which sent another round of shivers down her spine, feeling content.

"Now let us get some sleep," he added, finally being able to go to bed. "I am quite tired."

"Yes."

And the two nations wrapped each other in their arms, going into slumber, savoring the moment and the love they had for each other.

That intimate emotion was what kept them linked to each other.

_— Fin_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Translations:_  
>  _"Я цябе кахаю"_ — _"I love you"_ in Belarusian.  
>  _"Ich liebe dich auch"_ — _"I love you too"_ in German.  
>  _"Liebe"_ — _"Love"_ in German.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this. This was originally a fluffy, writing exercise (without the light lemon, which I could have made it more detailed but I didn't want it as totally explicit) and it turned into. . .this.
> 
> Seeing Germany paired up with a female nation is a rarity, and with Belarus no less. (There is literally nothing for this pairing.) I appreciate feedback, thank you for reading.


End file.
